Yesterday, Today, Forever
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: They're supposed to be twins. Twins who were so close and couldn't be separated. But few years later, after finding out it was a mistake, Kuroko was given away. This is a fact both Akashi and Kuroko were hiding. Not siblings. Not enemies as well. Oh, and due to some circumstances, they need to live together. Could this mean 'second chances? I think, it's not. [Ch.2UP!] Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, as you can see, I have quite a free vacation, don't I? Well, after all, I am the type who would rather stay at home, read, write or listen to music than go outside and have fun in the beach or something. No offense, that's just really me. We are all different.**

**Anyway, yes, I am making a new fanfiction again! Don't be surprised if new ones always pop up. I'm just trying to tire myself out while I have time, because once classes start again, I'll be a visitor of FFnet instead of being a writer here. **

**-laughs- Just so you know, by the way, my main OTPs are: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, and a little bit of KagaKuro. **

**Here's a new AkaKuro one. Something different again. I am trying to test myself for different genres, so yeah, expect something weird again next time. **

**If you want to read something deep and angst-y, you might wanna try this. –smiles-**

**ENJOY! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Doughnuts and Latte,**

**LFMH021**

* * *

"**Yesterday, Today, Forever"**

_**Summary: They're supposed to be twins. Twins who were so close and couldn't be separated. But few years later, after finding out it was a mistake, Kuroko was given away. This is a fact both Akashi and Kuroko were hiding. Not siblings. Not enemies as well. Oh, and due to some circumstances, they need to live together. Could this mean 'second chances'? I think, it's not. Please R&amp;R!**_

_**Chapter One:**_

The referee blew the whistle and made a hand signal. The buzzer rang, and everyone rose to clap their hands. "And this year's Winter Cup winner is Seirin High Basketball Club!" The announcer shouted.

Everyone screamed and clapped his hand. The ones supporting Seirin were all cheering wildly and were even hugging one another as they raised the sign they made to cheer their school. The ones on Rakuzan just stood up and clapped their hands. Their eyes clearly portraying disappointment.

The Seirin Basketball Club members grabbed one another and celebrated with tears running down their faces. "We woooonnnn!" Each and every member of theirs shouted in joy.

While the Rakuzan High Basketball Club members just looked at one another, and nodded. With few high-fives to one another, some teared up and began to cry in sadness. It was something new to them after all. Losing was something they never expected. Not against Seirin.

"Ugh, we'll win next year!" Hayama shouted.

"Calm down, we _will _win next year, right, Sei-chan?" Reo asked.

But their captain wasn't listening, he was silently staring at a certain teal-head on the opposing team. He wasn't listening for tears were also trickling down his cheeks as he gazed sadly on Tetsuya Kuroko. "I lost…" He murmured as he tried to wipe away the tears as quickly as possible.

"D-Don't worry, Sei-chan, we'll win next time!" Reo comforted.

Mayuzumi huffed, and grabbed a towel. "This is why I told you Basketball is boring and worthless."

"Said someone who's so pissed he lost against another phantom player." Hayama mocked.

The white-head gritted his teeth and tried to grab Hayama's collar when the latter suddenly dodged it.

"Hah. Not me. Dream for another century." Hayama insulted.

"You—"

Akashi took a deep breath. "Stop it, you two."

And the two quickly complied and shut themselves up.

"Teams, assemble!" The referee shouted. And with that, both teams' members lined up in the middle and shouted, "Thank you for the good game!" Before bowing their heads. After that, they separated ways. But some stayed and gave others a handshake, a greeting, even a fist bump. To be honest, it was what the Seirin members agreed on. Whether they lose or win, they'd take it whole-heartedly and reconcile with the other team.

After bowing to Reo, Kuroko backed away a little upon realizing it was already Akashi who was in front of him. "It…was a good game." He murmured.

Akashi smiled slightly. "Indeed, it was." He agreed. "I lost, and you've won." He stated. "I never knew losing could actually give a good feeling."

Kuroko blinked. "It could." He settled. "It could." He repeated with pursed lips.

"_**Uwaaaahhh! Mom! Sei-chan took my toy again!" **_

"_**But, it's my turn! Tetsuya always gets to play this toy longer than I do!" **_

"_**How about you share it, instead? You should stop fighting. It's not good. Someday, you two will separate, cherish each moment."**_

Akashi raised his head. "'You should stop fighting.'" He mimicked.

Kuroko blinked in surprise before continuing it, "'It's not good.'"

Akashi smiled. "'Someday, you two will separate…'"

Kuroko frowned sadly. "'Cherish each moment.'" He ended. "It was a great saying."

Akashi roamed his eyes on Kuroko's face, and remembered it so well, still. Those emotionless teal eyes. That spiky hair that always stood up when he woke up. That pale skin he was conscious of. Those long eyelashes that made him more adorable. And that slender body he still knew very well.

How could he forget? For seven years, they were together. For seven years, they were so close. For seven years, they were something more than friends. It was regretful to remember that they were just kids back then who didn't know what 'love' really was.

The teal-head bowed. "Thank you for the good game! Congratulations!"

Akashi chuckled before ruffling Kuroko's hair. "Why are you congratulating me?" He asked. "Anyway, thank you, as well, for such a great game. I've lost and you've won. Congratulations."

He knew; he just knew that Kuroko's eyes turned brighter for a little while, but the latter quickly turned around and ran back towards his team. His eyes never meeting Akashi's again.

"_**Sei-chan, hands!"**_

_**Akashi quickly intertwined their hands. "Better?"**_

_**Kuroko nodded with a wide smile. "It was so cold earlier, but your hands gave me warmth. Thank you."**_

_**Because of the adorable smile his younger twin was making, all Akashi could do was hug the other tightly. "Please, never grow up."**_

This was the memory he recalled as he changed into his uniform, and all he could do was laugh with how ridiculous he was back then.

"Never grow up? As if that would happen." He grunted out loud. _Of course, he won't stay young forever. In fact, I like him like this. More mature. More understanding. More of a beast I still haven't woken up._

_**~LFMH021~**_

It was a cold day. A kind of day Kuroko hated. A kind of day that always made him remember. A kind of day that always left him in pain.

He wrapped a scarf around his neck before going downstairs. "Mom, I'm going."

She nodded and handed him his bento. "This'll be your lunch your today. Will it be enough?"

He took it, and placed it inside his bag. "I'm sure it is. You never give me less than I deserve, Mom."

She smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment, Tetsu."

He twisted the doorknob. "Kagami-kun's outside. I gotta go. Bye."

"See you. Oh, before I forget, Tets—"

But he didn't give any more time to hear his mother's ranting, so he shut the door behind him, and walked towards his partner, Kagami. "I think Auntie wants to say something…" The red-head stated.

He shook his head. "It'll be fine. I'm sure it's nothing too important. She's usually like that—lets me hang with her for announcement that doesn't concern me, so I've learned from consecutive ranting these last few days that I should just, you know, pretend I didn't hear a thing."

Kagami stared at him for awhile before laughing. "You're way to funny for a such a short guy—Ugaaah!" The red-head gasped when his partner suddenly hand-chopped his stomach. "What the fuck, Kuroko? That freaking hurt."

"Why do you always need to mention the fact that I'm short? You can just leave it when you comment, and I might stop hand-chopping you." Kuroko complained, emotionlessly.

Kagami grinned, and took hold of the hand the other used to hand-chop him. "It's fine. Without my continuous teasing, and without your continuous and hilarious reactions, I don't think we would ever get this close, after all."

The phantom player stared at his partner in fascination for awhile before hand-chopping the latter again. This time, turning away to hide the redness that was invading his cheeks. "Stop being such an embarrassing fellow, Kagami-kun."

_**~LFMH021~**_

"_**Sei-chan, I'm scared…" Kuroko sobbed.**_

"_**Tetsuya, come on, just jump. How did you get up there, anyway?" Akashi scolded.**_

_**The teal-head sniffed. "This kitten was stuck, so I wanted to help it. After rescuing it, I ended up stuck up here as well…"**_

_**Akashi sighed and made a smile. "Jump."**_

"_**But—"**_

"_**Trust me. I'm your older twin. I'll catch you. We're always connected, remember?" Akashi urged.**_

_**Kuroko stared at his twin's eyes, before gulping. "Don't let me down."**_

_**Akashi shook his head. "I won't." He promised.**_

_**With that, Kuroko jumped from a five meter tree into his twin's arms. It was a surprise Akashi did catch him, effortlessly. "You did catch me…" He murmured.**_

_**Akashi smiled, and leaned his forehead against Kuroko's. "I told you so." He proudly said. "Now, what shall we call that cat?"**_

"_**Mirai?" Kuroko suggested. "It has such beautiful eyes. Like rainbows…"**_

_**Akashi nodded, as he patted Kuroko's head. "Good name."**_

_**The latter stared at his twin before smiling widely. "We're the best twins. Ever."**_

He got back into reality when someone shook his shoulders. He blinked, and looked up. It was Kagami, who was staring at him worriedly.

"K-Kagami-kun."

The red-head sighed. "I've been calling your name for so long now. You were spacing out, and weren't responding…so I got a little worried. Are you alright?"

Kuroko nodded. "It's because it's raining, so I'm like this."

Kagami sat in front of him. It was currently lunch break, and room was almost empty. "What do you mean? Oh, right, you've been like this since yesterday when it turned cold and began to rain a little…Is something wrong with rain?"

Kuroko raised his eyes and met the red-head's honest ones. "A memory I cannot forget happened in a rainy day, so I remember it at times like this."

Kagami laughed. "That sounded so cheesy." He commented before messing his friend's hair. "The past is passed, Kuroko. Whatever it was. Forget it. We're here. This is the reality. I'm here, remember?"

His eyes widened. "…True." He agreed. "Wow, Kagami-kun, that was smart coming from you."

That made the other twitch. "W-What 'dya mean with that, you bastard?!"

Kagami is his present. Akashi was his present. They were not siblings anymore. Not enemies either. "The two of us were strangers who just a past." He whispered to himself.

He was not even sure if he was convincing his partner of himself.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"_**W-What happened, Sei-chan?" Kuroko gasped.**_

_**Akashi looked up and made an apologetic smile. "I just slipped, and fell."**_

_**Kuroko knelt beside him. "…It's bleeding. Does it hurt?"**_

_**He shrugged. "A little, but it'll pas—"**_

_**Kuroko placed his hands on top of Akashi's wounded knee and singsang, "Pain, pain, go away~ Pain, pain, go away~"**_

_**Eyes widened, he stared at his bluenet twin. **_

_**The latter then grinned and looked up at him. "Does it still hurt?"**_

"_**No…" He murmured before ruffling his twin's hair. "No, it doesn't anymore. Thank you, Tetsuya."**_

"And with that, we're dismissed!" Their coach shouted right beside him.

He blinked. "…What happened?"

Their coach looked at him in surprise. "…You didn't listen, Akashi?"

He frowned, and smirked. "Of course I did, Coach. I just felt a little pain in my back, so I said that out loud."

"Oh…" Their coach mumbled, and then looked at him directly. "…Then, care to repeat what I just announced?"

He blinked. "Alright, I shall do you want." He then took a deep breath. "Tomorrow onward, the first, second and third strings will have different training regimes. Then, the next captain for next year would be decided the day after. Tomorrow, there will be a general cleaning, so everyone should attend. A practice match against a team in Tokyo will be held after few days, which will also be announced tomorrow. The announcements for the ones to go to different strings will be announced on Friday. Before everyone went, you asked them to make a perfect three-point each. Correct?"

Their coach gulped, and nodded. "Y-Yes, everything you've just said is correct. In fact, even the ones I haven't announced yet were already stated by you just now. S-Sorry for doubting you."

He smirked. "It's alright, coach. May I be dismissed now?"

Their coach blinked. "That's rare. You're going ahead of Hayama?"

He nodded. "There's a special surprise that turned up earlier, so I need to pick up someone now. After all, I need two hours to arrive in Tokyo."

Leaving his team with confusion gave him satisfaction for some reason. After all, who wanted to meet someone who was two hours away?

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I'm so tired!" Kagami grumbled as they sat on an empty table in Maji Burger.

"That's rare coming from you. You just took my line, Kagami-kun." Kuroko complained.

Kagami laughed. "Well, Coach was pretty strict today! I didn't even get to finish my water bottle!"

"Ahhhh, Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi!" A familiar voice exclaimed from the door.

They both turned and found Kise waving at them. "Kise." Kagami greeted.

The blonde sat beside Kuroko. "It's been awhile, ssu!" He added and turned to the teal-head. "I missed you, Kurokocchi! Let me hug you—WAAAH!" He was punched in the stomach by no other than his seatmate.

"Sorry, my reflexes are trained to resist you hugs."

"MEAN!"

"Ah, it's Tetsu and Kagami!" A hoarse voice gasped.

"Oh no." Kagami grunted and glared at the approaching Aomine. "What are you doing here, you asshole?"

"Eating, you dumbass." Aomine growled as he sat beside Kagami. He raised his eyes to meet Kise, but the latter was busy texting and…obviously avoiding him.

"Shin-chan, aren't those—Looookkkk!"

The four turned upon hearing Takao's voice, and confirming their guess—with Takao was the tsundere Midorima, who was holding a kettle.

"Why's he holding a kettle?" Kagami whispered as the Shuutoku shadow and light duo walked towards their table.

"Probably his lucky item." Kuroko answered.

"Should we comment that he looks so ridiculous holding it as if it was a sacred thing, or not?" Aomine hissed.

"…We should not. He might explode with all his Oha-Asa predictions…" Kise murmured.

And with that, Takao sat beside Kise while Midorima sat beside Aomine.

"Getting cramped!" Kagami growled.

"Geeezzz, move!" Aomine grunted.

"How dare you! You're the one who suddenly came and disturbed us!"

"Taiga!" The six turned as they heard Yosen's Himuro's voice from a distance. And with the dark-head was a sleepy Murasakibara.

Kuroko blinked. "Do tell me why we're suddenly assembled together here…Was I uninformed that there was a meeting?"

Murasakibara shook his head before sitting beside Takao. "Nah, I was just dying to eat a very yummy hamburger, so Muro-chin dragged me here~"

Himuro smiled. "Indeed. I didn't expect seeing you all here." He agreed before sitting beside Midorima. "Pardon my intrusion."

"The only one missing is Akashi." Aomine commented.

"I'm gonna go order. What would you like, Kuroko?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko looked up. "The same."

"Geez. I'll add a burger and fries to yours. It's bad to always just drink vanilla shake for dinner."

"Thank you." Kuroko added as the red-head walked towards the counter.

Kise grinned. "Isn't Kagamicchi such a sweet person when he's with you, Kurokocchi?"

"I don't actually see where this talk is going…" Kuroko admitted.

"Eh? You mean Kagami hasn't confessed yet?" Aomine gasped.

With this, Kuroko blinked, and then blushed a little. "I don't see the reason for him to do so."

"Indeed, I don't see the reason for Taiga to do such a thing." A cold tone agreed from behind Kuroko.

They all turned or looked up, and stiffened upon seeing Akashi now standing beside their table. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and his heterochromatic eyes were blazing with a hint of anger and coldness. "You should stop bring up things that are impossible." He added.

"…That's odd. What are you doing here, Akashi? Kyoto's two hour away, what would be your reason to come here?" Midorima curiously mumbled.

And because of his interested gaze, Takao couldn't seem to help himself from clenching his fists and glaring at the shorter red-head.

"Aka-chin, been awhile~" Murasakibara greeted, and he received a pat on the head as a reply. Akashi pretended to have not seen how Himuro's eyes turned a little darker.

Kuroko was playing with his fingers when Akashi addressed for his attention, which made him flinch, "Tetsuya."

The teal-head blinked, and looked up with emotionless eyes. "Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"What do you mean, 'Yes?' Haven't you heard?"

"About what?"

"That—"

Kagami came back and placed Kuroko's tray of order in front of the latter. "Here yah go!"

"Oh, how much—"

Kagami grinned as he sat on his seat. "My treat. After all, you saved me earlier for being late in practice."

Akashi cleared his throat.

The taller red-head looked up. "Oh, Akashi."

"As I was saying," Akashi mumbled in annoyance. "Tetsuya, your mother called earlier. She said that she forgot to tell you that she, your father, and your grandma needs to go to Europe for paperworks. She didn't tell me what paperworks but it seemed to be so important and urgent that it needed the three of them for half a year. Yes, be surprised, but it's the truth. She left a legit paper proving it."

Kuroko blinked and looked at his partner.

Kagami grinned. "You can live with me for awhile, Kuroko. I don't mind. Oh, should we—"

The shorted red-head slammed his hands on the table. "No, Tetsuya. You're living with me for half a year. Not with Taiga." Akashi interrupted.

With widened eyes, the teal-head looked up at him in shock. "N-No need! Kyoto is too far from here, and I can just live with Kagami-kun. Besides, my stuff are still—"

"Your mother, herself, asked me to let you live with us, Tetsuya. I already said 'Yes.' And I can do something about the two-hour difference. Your stuff was arranged by your mother before they left earlier to the airport. She left the keys to the house to me, by placing I under the doormat. I hold it, but I forbid you to come inside and live alone, so you're staying with me for half a year from now on." Akashi stated, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"_**How many stars are there up there, Sei-chan?"**_

"_**Billions."**_

"_**You're not sure?"**_

"_**My eyes cannot count all of them. Some are hidden or far away."**_

"_**Oooohhhh." Kuroko mumbled and then laid his head on Akashi's chest. "Sei-chan?"**_

"_**Yes, Tetsuya?"**_

"…_**Someday, we'll separate, right?"**_

"…_**I don't know."**_

"_**If that ever happens, you won't forget me, right?" Kuroko mumbled.**_

"_**I won't. I promise."**_

"Do I have any other choice?" Kuroko murmured.

"None." He stated.

Kuroko picked up his untouched order before standing up. "Fine." He mumbled before turning to Kagami, whose look at him was making him guilty. "It'll be fine, Kagami-kun. I'll call you once we arrive there."

"Seeing as it's Auntie's decision. I can't object. Be careful." Kagami mumbled as he patted Kuroko's head. "I'm just a call away."

_**~LFMH021~**_

Akashi on the driver's seat. Kuroko on the passenger's seat. And his stuff on the backseat. This had been their setting for almost an hour now, but only silenced filled the car.

"Tetsuya—"

"Please don't forget the fact that I'm just forced, Akahsi-kun."

"You used to call me 'Sei-chan.'"

"That was in the past, Akashi-kun. Please do forget about it."

Akashi's eyes turned a little sad. "But, I can't. I can't forget—"

"The truth that you didn't object when Mother—I mean, _your mother, _suddenly placed me in an orphanage just because they suddenly found out I was no twin of yours, and because I didn't belong as an Akashi because my true parents didn't look for me? Or the truth that you promised you won't forget me but never once contacted me when I was taken by another family? Or the truth that you told me you'd never let me down, but you pretended you didn't know me when we first saw each other again in Teiko?" Kuroko interrupted.

In each accusation, Akashi couldn't help flinching. "Tetsuya, I didn't mean any of those—I was just stupid back then when—"

"Don't worry, Akashi-kun. I'm not angry. I've just been hurt enough I couldn't seem to look you straight in the eyes. I'm not angry…I'm not…I hate you, Akashi-kun. I truly do. Yesterday, Today…Forever." This was the sob that came out as Kuroko tried to hold his emotions in.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH, THIS WILL NOT TURN OUT LIKE 'Just Like A Merry-Go-Round.' This will be a little complicated. This will be a little angst-y. This will be a little feel-y.**

**I HOPE IT WASN'T BORING! More new fanfictions coming soon!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Tetsuya, let's go." Akashi called out.

"I'm coming." Kuroko then grabbed his bag. "I'm going, Kagami-kun. I'll see you tomo—"

Kuroko raised his eyes when Kagami took one of his hands, and then lifted it to kiss the former's wrist. "Kagami-kun?"

The red-head kissed Kuroko's wrist before planting a kiss on his partner's forehead. "I love you, Kuroko. Yesterday, today and forever. Will you go out with me?" He asked before embracing the teal-head.

Kuroko unconsciously looked at Akashi.

Akashi huffed with a smirk. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I don't care. What you do with your life is none of my business anymore."

And with that, Kuroko's healing heart cracked into pieces yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeeeaaahhh, I'm typing this chapter using my tablet, which is like 1/4 of my laptop's size, and clearly used as touch-screen, which makes stuff like typing out a 3,000-4,000 word long chapter, a lot harder.**

**Hahaha, but if it's for my dear readers, I'd do anything just to please you guys. Weeelll, lemme answer some of my reviewers questions first:**

**No, this is not an incest. It's like they were mistaken as twins when they were young, but after realizing that it was a big error, Kuroko, the Aakashi's not-true son, was sent to be taken care by other people. You'll learn more about this angst-y part as more chapters pass on. xD**

**Next, yes, I am indeed a sadist, well, only for my OTPs though.**

**Yes, angst, because why not? Hahahaha**

**Last, let me give you a secret of mine: I'm gonna make a twincest soon. Yes, AkaKuro Twincest with super twists. Oh, like, you know, drama, hurt, angst oooh, things like those.**

**Sooory for rumbling! Please, Please, Please Leave A REVIEW!**

**Enjoy the angstsssss,  
LFMH021**

* * *

**"Yesterday, Today, Forever"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

What was I supposed to do now? This thought somehow made Akashi panic as he continued driving his own car towards their residence. The Akashi Residence- this thought brought a loud thump on the red-head's chest.

They were currently heading towards Kuroko's former residence, where so many memories of the two of them lingered all around. Kuroko's former house, where everything ended.

The Emperor resumed driving, as he watched the teal-head playing with his wristband. He twirled it around his wrist before muttering the words, "Ogiwara-kun..." continuously for about five minutes.

The red-head let it pass for few more minutes, but his heart crashed when he unconsciously saw the emotion in the phantom player's eyes, which was...sadness.

He gulped, and pulled over few meters away from the Akashi Manor. He stopped the engine, and the car was filled with an uncomfortable silence.  
"Tetsuya," He called out as Kuroko avoided his gaze. "Tetsuya, I'm talking to you. Face me." He commanded.

After several moments, he clasped his mouth in guilt. He wasn't supposed to snap. He wasn't even supposed to be bossy when he knew fully well that Kuroko was just forces to come with him, and could walk out anytime he wanted.

Finally, the teal-head spoke, "...Do you remember how it felt like when we used to walk down this path hands to hands?" He murmured as he leaned on the window.

His eyes widened. "So you still remember." He murmured, and was about to reach for Kuroko when he stopped mid-way. For the very first time, he was afraid of doing the first move. "We were so innocent back then." He agreed, and pulled away.

Kuroko nodded. "Indeed, we were. Pleading we wouldn't get separated, and always being together. How childish."

Akashi wanted to ask where this discussion came from, but he didn't want the other to stop talking. "You were always so invisible that when we play hide-and-seek, you're so hard to find." He smiled bitterly with the memory. "But I always found you."

Silence enveloped the two of them.

"You didn't. You were able to find me until we were seven. Then, that was when you didn't even bother searching." Kuroko corrected.

He wanted to have something to counter, but got nothing. Instead, he ran his hands on his face in frustration. "Tetsuya, take it back." He hissed as he glared on nothing in front of him.

"Pardon, take what back?" Kuroko murmured.

Akashi didn't like how polite and formal Kuroko was to him. Once the teal-head was polite to you, you're quite still far from being close enough.  
"Take back the thing you said about hating me." He murmured in desperation.

The phantom player blinked, and shook his head. "I cannot. I do not wish to lie to you, Akashi-kun. I do hate you."

Akashi bit his bottom lip. "If...If I tried to stop Mother and Father from taking you away, or if I tried to search for you...would you second-mind on hating me? Tell me, would things be different?"

"Sorry, Akashi-kun, I don't settle with 'if's' so I cannot answer." Kuroko whispered.

He made a frustrated glare at the ceiling, and then mildly banged his forehead on the steering wheel. "Believe me, I wanted to look for you."  
"But you didn't."

"Because I couldn't...!" The red-head trailed off.

"You were still afraid of disappointing your mother and father back then, I understand." The teal-head filled in. He turned, and Akashi wanted to pull his hair as he saw the tears that almost spilled from Kuroko's eyes. "Akashi-kun...was I a bad twin years ago?"

Eyes widening, he shook his head. "Tetsuya, I couldn't ask for a better twin!" He gasped, and when he realized his reasoning was no use, he gritted his teeth, and took hold of Kuroko's ever warm hands. "If I could go back in time, promise we won't say goodbye. If If I could take it all back, I would want you by my side. I never really moved on..." Akashi murmured as he squeezed the forever familiar hands between his.

It was as if his heart was torn when Kuroko pulled his hands away. "But I did." He mumbled as he stared at his lap. "I learned to accept that there was actually no forever." He mumbled, and opened the passenger's seat door. "Do tell me, Akashi-kun..."

Forcing a facade of composure, he murmured a calm, "Yes?'

"Can we settle terms on the time I stay under the Akashi's care?" The teal-head asked.

Even if he wanted to refuse, he couldn't. "I assume you have some suggestion in mind?" He mumbled as he went down the car, and began taking out Kuroko's luggage.

The teal-head stood beside him, and helped him. "I do." Kuroko agreed. "First, I won't address you as 'Sei-kun.' Second, I don't want to talk about our past to anyone else. Third, we will sleep on different bedrooms. Fourth, I don't want to be addressed as 'Young Master' again by your servants. Fifth-"

He sighed. "There's more?"

"I want..." The phantom player trailed off.

And Akashi turned. "You want what?"

"I want you to play one-on-one with me on our spare time..." It came out, and was barely loud enough to be heard. It was a good thing their mansion was in the middle of nowhere.

The red-head smiled. "I'll also tutor you when I can." He agreed. "I abide upon your terms. I presume that's all." He stated as they walked towards the mansion. Kuroko following right beside him. "May I suggest my own conditions, then?"

Kuroko gasped internally. "Do spare me from death."

Akashi narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a devil, if I may remind you." He rang the doorbell. After awhile, the servants let them in with no question. As they walked inside the huge mansion, the red-head continued, "First, I'll still call you 'Tetsuya.' Second, your bedroom will be right beside me, and there'll be connecting door between the wall. Third, I'll pick you up from school everyday, and bring you to school everyday. Fourth, you'll greet me with either 'Welcome Home' or 'I'm home' daily depending on the situation. Fifth-"

"I feel so suffocated right now. You're even worse than Mom." Kuroko grumbled.

The red-head chuckled. "Perks of being under the Akashi's, Tetsuya."

The phantom player sighed as they went inside Kuroko's current bedroom. "Humor me on the fifth term, Akashi-kun."

Akashi turned towards the servants. "We'll be fine now. You may call us when dinner's served."

Locking the door behind him, the Emperor strode towards Kuroko before cupping his cheeks. "Fifth term is this..." He then embraced Kuroko tightly. "I get to recharge by either hugging or kissing you."

"Wait...what?" Kuroko gasped as realization hit him.

With a smirk, he stood up. "Any complaints, Tetsuya?"

"I...I..want to add my last condition!"

Akashi gulped with the sudden bad feeling he had. "...Pray tell me."

"No one messes with each other's private business." Kuroko stated.

And that stiffened the red-head._ I wonder if I can do that._

"I agree with your last condition." He mumbled before walking towards the door of thèir joint room. "If I may, I shall change now. I'll see you for dinner." He mumbled.

Before he could close the door, he was brought to a sudden stop when Kuroko shouted, "Akashi-kun!"  
He peered in. "Yes, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko looked up. "Thank you for taking me in."

Akashi's chest went _badump!_ But he composed himself. "It's not a problem." He was about to truly go out when Kuroko, again, yelled,  
"Akashi-kun!"

He sighed, and turned. "Tetsuya, what is-"

He trailed off when Kuroko gave him the smile he gave the former when they were still kids. "I'm home."

With uncharacteristically reddening cheeks, Akashi nodded. "I'm home too. Welcome home."

With that, he went inside his own room, shut the door, and threw himself on his bed before murdering the pillow in a little hint of happiness in his heart.

Where he got the scissors to take out his happiness on the pillows, I got no idea.

RIP Pillows of Akashi Seijuuro.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Fidgeting, Kuroko self-consciously walked right behind Akashi as they made way towards the dining area. It seemed that Akashi's father was in, which made him more cautious. The way the servants, who knew him even before he left, didn't make anything better.

"They're not gonna eat you." Akashi reminded. "Or maybe they can. I actually don't know how my father's mind work. We are quite different."

He glared at the red-head. "Thanks a lot, Akashi-kun. Really."

"Was that sarcasm, Tetsuya? I'm amazed." The Emperor teased. The latter wasn't expecting a playful smack on his arm. "Violence? Seriously, Tetsuya?"  
"I can also do hand-chops."

They entered the dining room.

Akashi smirked. "That's not something to be so proud of, Tetsu-"

"Sei, who are you talking to?" Was Akashi Jirou, Akashi's father, greeting as they entered. "Don't talk to yourself, it's quite disturbing."

"I'm not talking to myself, Father. Tetsuya's with me, he's going to live with us for half a year as requested by his mother." Akashi explained, and pointed Kuroko.

After quite a long time, Kuroko enjoyed his misdirection upon seeing the surprised expression Akashi Jirou showed briefly. "I am sorry for intruding, Mr. Akashi."

The older red- head's eyes widened. "It has indeed been awhile. I shall agree to your mother's request of staying here as long as you don't sneak up on me when I'm unaware of your presence, Tet-Kuroko. I might die sooner." Jirou murmured.

Kuroko could almost hear Akashi's mind: _Please do._

But he did his best to hold his laughter. "Yes, I'll do my best."

Akashi Jirou nodded, "Oh, and you can call me Fa-Uncle. It's fine with me. Now, sit down. The food's getting cold."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, and the latter just smirked before dragging him towards the seat beside him.

As they ate in silence, a sudden topic was brought up. "Sei, it seems there's someone targeting anyone under our family. Your Uncle Ryou must have something to annoy his company's client again. Do be careful."

"Yes, Father."

The teal-head blinked, and unconsciously casted a glance on Akashi.

The latter seemed to have noticed the former's gaze. The red-head turned, and patted Kuroko's head. "I'll be fine. I took self-defense lessons before."  
Kuroko looked away. "I wasn't worried."

"Oh? Since when did Shintarou passed his tsundere tendecies to you?"

"Since we entered High School."

And all the servants, along with Akashi Jirou, gasped as the smaller red-head chuckled with the latter's reply.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Aomine hissed, crumpled the paper, and threw it over his shoulder. "Uggghhh!"

Momoi approached him, and mumbled, "Dai-chan, what are you doing on our self-study? Paper airplane?"

The bluenet furiously shook his head. "I'm trying to write!"

"Write what?"

Aomine grunted, and covered his face with his palms. "I cannot seem to completely show Kise my feelings, so I am trying to write it down...but it's so damn difficult!"

Momoi giggled, and sat beside her childhood friend. "Never thought I'd see you this frustrated over love. But, Dai-chan...you're trying so hard to sound formal, your letter's turning emotionless..."

"What do you mean?"

The pink-head smiled. "Ki-chan's a simpleton. He easily smiles, and easily cries. You need to be careful not to hurt him, but also be true to you. Ki-chan...well, Ki-chan admires you, but Dai-chan, even if he does, he can't wait forever. He might find someone else. So is a letter really enough?"

Aomine sighed, and made an amused smile. "You really are a girl." He mumbled, and looked at his phone. A smile crept out as he saw a smiling blond as his wallpaper.

_True, would a letter be enough?_

Aomine was unaware that on the background, Momoi was watching intently with a very forced smile.

_**~ LFMH021~**_

Kise gasped when he received a smack on his head. "That hurts-Eh, Kasamtsu-senpai? I thought ypu're preparing for your exams?"

"I just wanted to make sure our ace wasn't slacking off, but then I saw you here outside resting while-Kise, are you alright?"

"Senpai, how can you forget someone you once admired?" Was Kise's sobbing reply as he stared on the ground.

Kasamatsu was about to reach for the blond when he stopped himself. "It's Too's Aomine Daiki, isn't it?"

Kise forced a laugh despite his obvious sobs. "...Yeah, ssu. Was I obvious?"

"No, you weren't. I was just observing you since we hung out a lot before, and...the way you looked at him...that's certainly not just admiration. You were in love with him."

The copycat hiccuped. "...Uwaaahhh...Senpai...I...I-"

The dark-head lightly punched Kise's arm. "I want to ask you something first before I tell you tips how to forget someone." He mumbled, and ignored his protesting heart. _No, you're not in love with Kise. You're not. Be a good senpai._

"Tell me, Kise, have you even tried?" He mumbled. "Have you even tried to tell or show him how you really feel? Or are you just avoiding, and doing your best to look fine?"

Kise pursed his lips, and tried to stifle his cries. "But...but, ssu..."

"That's the problem, Kise. You are so afraid of rejection. You are afraid of being hurt again. You are afraid of being left behind again, you didn't even try a single move. Until you tell him your feelings, and he replies, my lips are sealed." Kasamatsu stood up, and uncharacteristically ruffled Kise's hair. "Don't be a coward, idiot!" He yelled, and walked out.

His heart thumped as the blond shouted with a very cheerful voice, "T-Thanks, Kasamatsu-senpai!" As he turned around, he found the blond putting a photo of Aomine back in his pocket. The dark-head turned, and pretended his heart didn't just crash.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Midorima was removing and putting the tape back around his left hand for about five minutes now when he was taken aback. He turned when a hand wrapped around his shoulder. He looked away when he realized it was Takao. "What are you doing, nanodayo? Practice's starting soon, stop fooling around."

Takao pouted. "Why so uptight?" He grumbled as Midorima pulled away.

The green-head huffed. "I just have no time for your ridicule. I'm going to ask Miyaji-senpai if I can start practicing on my own now."

With that, he ran towards the container of the balls, which was right beside Miyaji. "May I start practicing on my own now?"

The blond nodded. "...Takao's not with you? Oh, he's talking to the first-years. It's rare to see you two separated." He commented with a laugh. His laughter, though, subdued with Midorima's emotionless expression. "Did you fight?"

Midorima shook his head, and made a three-pointer. "He might be my partner in the court, but we're not on the same level. He's too friendly while I'm too serious. A friendship that would never work, nanodayo. It will never work out, nanodayo..."

With that, Miyaji watched as Midorima continued practicing with such unreadable, and dark eyes.

The blond's eyes narrowed. ..._This is not Midorima at all._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Takao laughed with the new recruit before glancing at Midorima's direction again.

"Did you two have a fight?" Their coach asked.

He blinked, and laughed. "Naaahhh. He's just, you know, having his period again."

"Wait, what?"

Takao forced a chuckle. "He's just in his period of 'aloneness' again. He used to do this before..."

"But he turned even colder now?" Their coach guessed.

He gulped, amd nodded sadly. "It's as if he suddenly wanted to play by himself again. Like I was an outsider. Like he built a wall around himself again, and I couldn't seem to break in anymore..." He tried not to tear up as he realized that the centimeters that separated them before turned into miles again. "Why is Shin-chan so cruel?"

As the others began to practice, Shuutuko's coach sighed, and replied, "Didn't you realize, Takao? You didn't break his walls before, he let you in. But this time, he was slowly closing that barrier. It seems to me that he's actually just letting some time pass if ever someone finds the way in."  
With that, Takao was left in tears as he watched the way Midorima made a shot. His tears spilled when the green-head's shot missed, and the latter slumped in both frustration and loneliness.

_Let me in. Shin-chan, don't close that barrier yet. Let me in._

_**~LFMH021~**_

Murasakibara waited outside the gates as he munched the pocky between his lips. He looked over his shoulder, and wondered what happened with his partner, but then he looked back in front again.

_What Muro-chin does is none of my business._

_What if he gets a girlfriend?_ His heart demanded.

_And so he does. I don't care._ His mind stubbornly replied.

_Don't lie. I know the truth. You care. And you don't want to be left alone again. You want him by yourself, that's why you look so outbeat when he receives new confession everyday._ His heart countered.

_Shut up. So what if I'm lying? So what if I got attached to him? It'll never work out. I'll always 'just' be his partner._ His mind growled.

And that was when he really did shut up. He, again, looked over his shoulder, and upon realizing he was too idiotic to stay behind even if Himuro didn't tell him to do so, he turned and began walking towards the direction back to his house.

His heart silently hoping Himuro would arrive, and call his name.

But he realized that he was stupid to wish for such thing.

_**~LFMH021~**_

"I...I like you, Himuro-san!" The girl in front of him gasped. He didn't have a clue what year or class she belonged. Unawarely, he had followed her lead when she told him she needed to say something right after they were dismissed from practice. "You're very good-looking. So kind. Such a gentleman. You're so ideal, I couldn't look away when I first saw you."

He blinked, and smiled apologetically. "I...I don't think I can reciprocate your feelings. I'm sorry, but currently, I am...in...in love with someone, and...I can't bear to give you false hopes. I'm sorry..." He murmured.

She sniffed, and nodded. "I...I understand...I do hope the best wishes for you two...Thank you for rejecting me kindly..." She whispered, bowed, and ran back.

He sighed h, and walked towards the gates. He peeked, and gasped upon seeing...

No one.

Murasakibara has gone ahead of him. He frowned, and began walking towards his looked up, amd gritted his teeth. "It'll never be enough..." He grunted.

He ran his hands on his face. "Why...Why can I reject people so easily, and tell them I'm in love with someone when in fact, I haven't even tried making a move..."

_You're afraid, Tatsuya. You're afraid of his rejection._

He looked in front of him, and frowned upon realizing how much he actually missed the violet-head titan, who always made him smile.

He was, honestly, in love with a certain Murasakibara Atsushi.

This, the latter, would never seem to know.

_**~LFMH021~ **_

Kuroko gasped when he was suddenly woken up by a very noisy alarm clock by the room beside his. He blinked when he realized Akashi was opening the door of their joint room. "Tokyo's hours from here. Do prepare now, Tetsuya." Was Akashi's greeting.

He rubbed his eyes, and stifled his laughter upon seeing Akashi's bed hair. "I must admit, Akashi-kun, that your bedhair could actually hold eggs in them. What a nest."

Akashi approached him, and pinched his cheeks. "Said the guy who looks like he can go super saiyan anytime now. " He grunted, and pointed the bathroom inside the teal-head's room. "Go take a shower now while I, too, fix our beds, and myself. Breakfast'll be ready after half an hour. Be ready then."

After eating breakfast together, Akashi insisted on taking him to Seirin using his own car. They were arguing outside until Akashi Jirou appeared with disheveled look, "Quiet down, you two. You never change. Kuroko, just get in, Sei won't stop until you agree. Sei, don't be cheeky early in the morning."  
And the silent trip began. Both blinked when the red-head's phone rang. He turned it to loudspeaker. "Akashi speaking."

"Goooooddd morning, captain!" Was Rakuzan's Hayama, Reo and Nebuya's loud greeting.

"Good morning to you three, as well. Now, quiet down. I almost killed a cat on the road." Akashi grunted, "Where's Mayuzumi?"

"I'm here, I just arrived, don't be so strict. It's still early, anyway." Was Mayuzumi's reply. "We're hanging up now." He added, and the other line turned silent.

Akashi smirked. "That guy sure is courageous."

Kuroko casted the other a glance before commenting, "You seem to be fond of them."

"I believe I have the right to do so, after all, I'm no longer the MiraGen's captain. I'm not obliged to only be fond of you guys. No dealing of each other's businesses, correct, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, I'll shut up." Kuroko murmured, and settled on staring on the road.

"Sorry, did I sound too harsh?" Akashi murmured after awhile.

"It's alright. I'm used to the sting." Kuroko responded with emotionless eyes,

Akashi took a deep breath. "'It's better to be the one getting hurt...'" He trailed off.

"'Instead of being the one hurting other.'" Kuroko finished.

With that, after almost an hour or so, Akashi pulled over. "...Be careful. I'll pick you later."

Kuroko grabbed his bag. "I'm going."

Akashi frowned when Kagami approached Kuroko, amd wrapped an arm around him. The teal-head smiled, and nodded. That was when Seirin's ace grinned, and messed the phantom player's head.

They looked so happy, Akashi's heart clenched in his chest.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kuroko and Kagami were in cleaning duty for the gymnasium after practice, and they were both left alone, and were now just sweeping the floor.  
"How was living with Akashi? Too strict?" Kagami guessed.

He slightly smiled. "You could say that. But I actually enjoy his company. His remarks could actually be humorous if you try to read between the lines."  
"You sound happy." Kagami commented.

He gulped, and shook his head. "It's just nice to learn other kinda of humor." He lied.

The taller red-head grabbed his broom, and they stared at each other. "He's special to you." The latter stated.

And his eyes widened. He wanted to deny it, but his heart was stopping him.

He was opening his mouth when there were knocks on the door, they turned, and Kuroko stiffened upon seeing Akashi on the door.  
"Tetsuya, let's go." Akashi called out.

"I'm coming." Kuroko then grabbed his bag. "I'm going, Kagami-kun. I'll see you tomo—"

Kuroko raised his eyes when Kagami took one of his hands, and then lifted it to kiss the former's wrist. "Kagami-kun?"

The red-head kissed Kuroko's wrist before planting a kiss on his partner's forehead. "I love you, Kuroko. Yesterday, today and forever. Will you go out with me?" He asked before embracing the teal-head.

Kuroko unconsciously looked at Akashi.

Akashi huffed with a smirk. "Don't worry, Tetsuya. I don't care. What you do with your life is none of my business anymore."

And with that, Kuroko's healing heart cracked into pieces yet again.

Kagami released his hand. "I'll give you time to think about it, Do know I am serious. And I care, more than anyone. More than a certain bastard named Akashi Seijuuro."

Akashi was about to retort when Kuroko grabbed his bag, and ran out of the gym. His tears slowly betraying him. He gritted his teeth, and tried hard not to sob. He wanted to run away, but Akashi's car blocked his way. "I want to go home alone." He grunted.

"Don't be ridiculous. Get in."

"Akashi-kun-"

"Tetsuya, get inside or I'll force you to." Akashi snapped.

As calmly as he could, Kuroko went in the passenger's seat, and bit his lips so that he wouldn't cry as Akashi began the engine. The car roared to life, and they started their ride back to Akashi's residence.

The red-head decided on being quiet when Kuroko began to talk with quivering voice. "If I had a time machine, I would go back when we were still kids, and do my best not to get close with you."

Akashi's heart thumped in pain. He ignored it.

"If I had a time machine, I would have stopped myself from listening to you when we met again in Teikou. I would have quit earlier." Kuroko mumbled.  
Akashi tried to look calm as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"And if I had a time machine, I'd change the way we met. I would have preferred if we didn't meet at all. Because all this time, all you brought is pain. I've had enough, Akashi-kun. I've had enough of how less you really care. I'm..." Kuroko looked away, and tried not to sound so hopeless as he sniffed."I'm hurt enough...You've damaged me enough...Was the way you acted back when we were kids brought by our innocence? If I'm gone...If I'm gone, would you even care? What if part of me has vanished, would you even regret that you abandoned me? I bet you don't." He mumbled right after they parked in front of the mansion.

"Of course, I- Tetsuya, wait!" Akashi complained as Kuroko went down the passenger's seat.

He was about to open the driver's seat door when there was that loud noise. A loud _bang! Bang!_

His eyes widened as he looked at his right.

_**"If I'm gone, would you even care?"**_

_****_Akashi's eyes widened as he saw how Kuroko's body slowly falling down on the road right after that loud noise. He quickly ran out of the door, and approached Kuroko's body. The teal-head's head and right leg were bleeding badly. His usually just pale skin turned dead cold.

The red-head looked around, and found no hint of where the culprit came from. He clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
_**"Sei, it seems there's someone targeting anyone under our family. Your Uncle Ryou must have something to annoy his company's client again. Do be careful." **_

_**"If I'm gone, would you even care?"**_

Tears streamed down Akashi's eyes.

"Tetsuya?" He whispered.

There was no reply. The _Emperor _could almost feel the teal-head's life slowly fading away.

"TETSUYA!" Akashi screamed as he held the teal-head's hand tightly with his own. Regretful tears trickling down like raindrops on his lap.

* * *

**A/N: This one took me two frickin' days instead of just two hours because it's so hard to type with this tablet!**

**Urgh, and I bet, I made a lot of mistakes.**

**Heck, I feel like it was boring too. I am out of feels. Hahahaha**

**Uuuggghhhh, sorrry!**

**PLEASE DO STILL LEAVE REVIEWS! I'LL UPDATE THE OTHERS SOON ENOUGH!**

* * *

_**SSSSNNNNEEEAAAKKK PPPEEEKKKK:**_

Akashi approached Kuroko's bed, and with trembling hands, caressed Kuroko's cheeks. The teal-head still soundlessly asleep.

Dr. Fuji Okuno knocked, and silently entered. His eyes portraying stress, and guilt. "I…I am sorry…"

He squeezed Kuroko's hand, and turned. "What do you mean? Do elaborate."

The phantom player squeezed back his hands. As Akashi turned back, Kuroko has opened his eyes. The latter smiled, and mouthed, _Hello. _Why do those teal orbs looked so sad…so lonely?

"…He's turned voiceless." Dr. Fuji murmured.

Silence…

"W-Wha—"

"Due to the shock the incident has caused. His brain nerves must have malfunctioned, and done some revision. I-It seems the shock has caused his voice to disappear. He's…Kuroko-kun is now voiceless. I-It seems no one will ever hear his voice again." The brunet doctor mumbled as he clenched his hands into fists. "I'm sorry…"

"_**What if part of me has vanished, would you even regret that you abandoned me?"**_


End file.
